After The Bonfire
by Wesz
Summary: AU Sciam series "After The Scene Ends" / One-shot with a lot of angst ending in fluffiness. Scott finds an abducted Liam, who is covered in gasoline. Needless to say Scott saves and comforts him.


Scott pushes through the crowd of people. The bonfire is in full swing; people dancing, drinking and chattering with each other. Staying true to the vow he had made to himself to pay more attention to him, Scott searches for Liam.

"Scott!"

The teen turns around when he hears his name being called. "Mason? What's wrong?" he asks, alerted by the boy's upset look. The smell of anxiety fills his nostrils as he examines the guy from head to toe.

"It's Liam," Mason says, trying to catch his breath, "these guys took him."

"What do you mean?" Scott frowns.

"We were on this bench, over there," Mason nods towards it. "We were drinking and stuff. And suddenly these guys came up and said Liam was too drunk and had to leave the premises."

"But everyone's drunk," Scott states matter-of-factly, pointing at the people around them. Besides, werewolves can't get drunk.

"I know! I don't get why they took him of all people." Mason nervously shifts his weight onto his other leg.

Scott puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Don't worry, Mason, I'll find him," he promises. The younger one nods and Scott takes off.

He asks around, but no one has seen his beta. At one point, he has walked the length of the party area twice, but there's still no sign of Liam. Scott sighs deeply, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes scan the throng of writhing bodies. Where would those guys take him? If they were assassins they could've taken him anywhere. Maybe Liam was already... No, he couldn't think like that. He had to find him.

He smells the air again, but most scents are coated with a thick cloud of ash coming from the fire. Scott looks for a hint of honey, but can't find it. He balls his fists. "Come on, Scott, think." His eyes flash red, and he looks again with his werewolf vision, but there's still no sign of Liam. Why isn't the boy screaming for his help anyway? If he would just howl, like he had done in the well, Scott would be able to find him in a heartbeat.

He walks back to the spot where Liam had been taken. There's a bottle wrapped in brown paper lying in the dirt. Scott hunches down to pick it up. A nauseating smell fills his lungs and he coughs. This isn't normal liquor. He can't identify what exactly is in there, but it's definitely not good.

He looks up, and then his eyes fall onto a trail of footsteps. Two pairs of feet with two long lines between them. Scott frowns, confused for a moment until he recognizes the mark as the noses of shoes that have been dragged through the mud. "Liam..." he whispers, before he stands back up and follows the track.

It leads him towards the school. A sudden smell of gasoline fills his nose and Scott's eyes widen. He sprints towards the entrance, his claws already coming out.

Bursting through the doors, he sees one of the security guys with a nasty look on his face. Liam's slumped against the lockers, barely moving. His clothes are soaking wet and he's trying to push himself off the floor, but it's too slippery. His hands can't find their grip. He wants to look up at the guy, but his head keeps falling back down.

The assassin is holding a lighter over him. A devilish smirk coats his lips, before he notices Scott.

The alpha opens his mouth. A rumble starts in the pit of his stomach and rolls up his throat, culminating in an incredible roar as it leaves his mouth. The metal locks of the lockers are clinging and the prospective killer holds his hands over his ears. Scott hopes that it will scare the guy off, but it doesn't.

His roar can't last forever and when it stops, the assassin grins and throws the lit lighter down.

"No!" Scott shouts.

He takes a leap, hand stretched out. If his muscles fail him now, Liam's gonna catch on fire. If he doesn't make it in time, his beta's gonna die. If he doesn't catch that lighter, he will have failed to protect his pack. He will have broken his promise. He will have to explain to everyone how he watched Liam's small frame burn to death. He will have to explain how he saw the flames licking at Liam's skin. How the young teen screamed from the pain. How his wolf side kept trying to heal him, but wasn't quick enough.

But Scott catches the lighter. The fake security guard follows the object with his eyes as Scott throws it down the staircase on the other side of the hall. Then he looks at the werewolf, and he knows he's fucked. The expression is stone cold on his face. Scott balls his fist and punches forward, instantly knocking the guy out. For a second the alpha considers going for the guy's throat as well, but then he hears Liam's soft whines.

Scott's next to him in a flash, picking up Liam's lifeless body. "Liam?" he asks, trying to catch the boy's gaze, but his eyes keep rolling back into his head. Scott smells his breath and recognizes the odd scent from the bottle. His beta definitely wasn't drunk.

He was drugged.

Liam's hair is wet from the gasoline as Scott pushes it from his forehead. He drapes Liam's arm over his shoulders and picks him up. "Okay, we need to get that stuff outta you," he mutters, looking around the empty hallway.

He drags Liam towards the boy's bathrooms. When he pushes against the door to open it, he puts in a bit too much of his weight and they both fall over. Scott twists his body and drops onto his back, catching Liam on top of him. The alpha grunts, mentally kicking himself at the error. Liam's rubbing his nose against Scott's neck, trying to nuzzle into him. "It's gonna be okay, Liam," he assures him, trying to push him up.

But Liam's latching onto him like a spider on a web. He sniffles, fists Scott's shirt and pulls up his knees. He's moving his entire body on top of his alpha. Another whine escapes his throat. "Scott," he whispers. "I'm d-dizzy."

The older one wraps an arm around him. "I know, buddy, but we have to get up." He tries to get out from under Liam for the second time.

The younger one sniffles again. "No! No, s-stay. Stay. P-please." He rubs his cheek against Scott's collarbone. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere, but we..." Scott sighs. This is no use. He can explain it all he wants to the boy, but his words aren't coming through. His arms wrap around Liam's physique, causing the boy's body to rip into sobs.

"I f-feel sick," he cries. "Scott? S-Scott, what's ha-happening?" His bottom lip's trembling.

Scott uses all the strength he has in his abs and pushes them both up, yet Liam still doesn't move from his lap. The alpha's clothes are wet with gasoline now too. He scrunches his nose at the smell.

Somehow, they make it to one of the nearby stalls. After Scott has done something that he will definitely be erasing from his mind the minute they leave the school, Liam falls forward and hugs the toilet. His body cringes and he starts throwing up. Scott is sat behind him, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He's shushing him softly as tears stream down his beta's face. Scott's fingers put small pressure on Liam's spine, massaging the muscles around them. In the end, he's drawing comforting circles for Liam to focus on.

After a while, Scott's sure Liam's stomach is empty. He rubs his sides before his arms sneak around his tummy. "Up we go," he mumbles. They shift their weight, and then they're both standing. Liam's still leaning onto Scott's shoulder, but at least he can make small steps.

"Let's take you home," Scott says as they leave the school.

But Liam shakes his head. "No."

"No?" Scott frowns. "You have to go home and sleep it off, Liam."

"Parents," Liam mumbles weakly.

The older teen blinks at him before realizing. Liam's parents can't seen him like this. They'll think he's drunk off his ass, and the house is probably too small to cope with his mother's resultant rage.

"Well, looks like we're going to my place, then," Scott says. He tilts his head and shows a small smile. Liam looks up at him with tired eyes and returns the gesture in a quick motion. His nose is red from the crying and his lips are dry. He has lost the feeling in his fingers and toes and his head is still a little cloudy.

They move to Scott's bike, the older boy taking the helmet from the handlebars and carefully sliding it over Liam's head. Scott makes a mental note: make a habit out of bringing your second helmet. Miraculously, they both climb onto the seat without falling over. "Hold on tight, okay?" Scott tells Liam with force.

Liam obliges and wraps his arms around Scott's waist. His grip is tight and Scott can feel the weight of the helmet against his back. Liam's resting his head on him. Scott kicks off and starts the short journey to his house. A crooked smile is pulling on the corners of his lips as he recalls what has happened. He feels guilty for even thinking it, but it was quite adorable to have Liam in his lap like that.

But as he cute as he might've been, Scott misses Liam's smile. His laughter. It had been such a long time since he had seen joy on the boy's face, and Scott feels like he doesn't deserve that. He's fifteen years old; way too young to be worrying about getting killed everyday. Scott doesn't actually know what the appropriate age is for someone to be worried about that, but he's sure fifteen's too young.

They barge into Scott's room half an hour later. Liam's almost on top of Scott again, but this time, they manage to remain balanced at the last second.

"We need a shower," Scott states, looking at their clothes sticking against their bodies. Liam's trembling from the cold that gathered around him while he was on the motorbike. Scott smiles lopsidedly at him. "You're shaking." He rubs Liam's shoulders.

"Y-Yeah... Where's your bathroom?" he asks, once again a little embarrassed by Scott's caring behavior. The drugs are out of his system, but his hands and feet are still senseless.

"Right over there," Scott points to the en suite bathroom. "I'll go tell my mom you're here."

"Won't she mind? It's late."

"Of course not. She loves you," Scott admits, grinning.

Liam blushes at that while a blanket of relief falls over him. Scott takes off to his mother's bedroom and Liam opens the door to the bathroom. His hands are shaking as he tries to pull his shirt over his head. The fabric sticks to his bare torso, and then it gets caught behind his ears. Liam pulls harder until the piece of clothing slips off.

As does his heel on the tiles. Just in time he sticks out a hand and holds himself up. Liam rolls his eyes at himself. He hates to feel helpless like this.

Except for when he's with Scott. Then it's okay. Scott doesn't judge him when he's weak, doesn't laugh at him when he falls. Scott's perfect like that.

He closes the toilet before he sits down on it. His numb fingers pull at the laces of his shoes. With the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips, he finally works it out and kicks them off. His socks are the stickiest, but he figures out how to get them off, too. He stands back up and starts to work the button on his jeans.

Only they're too tight, and his fingertips are so dead that he can't get the button to open. He groans in frustration. A wave of nausea washes over him when he picks up on the smell of gasoline again. He holds a hand over his mouth.

"Liam? Are you okay?" A voice suddenly sounds from the other room.

"Yeah, I just..." the boy hesitates. He lets out a deep sigh, shattering the last pieces of his dignity. "I'm having trouble getting out of my jeans."

Scott opens the door and comes in. He isn't laughing. He doesn't even look surprised. Like it's the most normal thing in the world that a teenager can't get out of his own clothes.

Perfect Scott McCall.

He walks up to Liam, deep down admitting to himself that his beta looks adorable as hell. Especially when the boy's cheeks regain their natural color while the rest of his soft face stays pale. Liam doesn't dare look at Scott while the older boy opens his jeans. He pulls them down, but at the same time Liam's thinking to do the same thing, so he lifts one of his legs. But Scott is pulling on both ends, and a split second later Liam knows they're doomed.

As expected, Liam falls head first, hitting Scott in his right eye. The crash makes them both fall backward and their backs bump on opposite sides of the room. Liam's slumped against the bathtub with his pants down to his knees, and Scott's head collides with the wall behind him.

They look up at each other, blinking, surprise masking their faces. And then they laugh. Scott's rubbing's his head with a pained expression, but smiling through it, and Liam's hiding his laughter in his hands. It's silly and stupid, but comforting and relieving.

"Ha, come here," Scott says, crouching forward on all fours. Liam lifts his legs and Scott pulls on the ends of his jeans, finally slipping them off. He stands up and turns on the shower, turning the knobs until the water hits the right temperature. "Towels are over there," he explains, "I'm sorry if they're a little rough. I didn't feel like throwing them into the dryer this morning."

Liam frowns at him. Was he seriously apologizing for not having any soft towels?

Scott purses his lips into a thin line. "Sorry," he repeats before shrugging it off and exiting the bathroom, leaving a godsmacked Liam to himself.

Steam is entering Scott's bedroom when Liam comes out of the shower. He's wearing Scott's sweatpants, which reach over his bare feet. The same has happened with his hands, hidden away in the oversized hoodie. Liam stands in the middle of the room and looks down at himself. "I think they're a little too big for me."

Scott looks up from his desk and smiles when he sees his beta's body covered in soft clothes. "They are," he chuckles, "but don't worry, you look adorable."

Liam's eyes widen and he blushes furiously. He averts his gaze to the floor again. "Don't, err...don't you need to shower?" he wonders, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

Even though Scott doesn't even seem to notice it's there.

"Yes," he says, getting up from the chair, "I'm going to."

When he's in the bathroom, Liam sits down on Scott's bed. He looks around, the sleeves of Scott's hoodie falling over his fingers. His eye falls on a picture of a beautiful girl with black curls. Scott has his arms around her and they both have the biggest smiles on their faces. Liam sniffs; his nose has started to become runny. Apparently werewolves could catch a cold. He sticks his hand out of the sleeve and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. Scott's smell is infiltrating his nostrils and suddenly he seems to be getting warmer.

Liam chews on his bottom lip for a moment, but then he takes a deep whiff from the hoodie again. Man, Scott smells really nice. He curls his body into a smaller shape, and slumps further down into the softness of the fabrics. If he closes his eyes he can pretend Scott's hugging him.

Which doesn't freak him out. Liam has never craved someone's embraces like that before, but, like with anything, when it involves Scott, it seems right...so he wraps his arms around himself and pictures them as the older one's. He has never felt so much affection for someone else before. Liam's sure it's part of the alpha-beta bond or something. It's probably perfectly normal that he feels so small compared to his alpha. It's no biggy that Scott's so protective of him. It's fine that they care so much about each other. It's all part of being a werewolf. Of being a pack.

Scott exits the bathroom, dressed in only a black tank top and sweatpants. Liam looks at his own clothes and there's the small feeling again. He purses his lips and sighs. Scott immediately gives him a questioning look. All five of his senses focus on his beta, but he can't pick up on anything unusual.

"Are you okay?" he therefore asks, sitting down next to Liam.

The younger one swallows. "Don't you... Don't you ever think this is weird?" he asks, a deep frown on his face. He gestures at the air between them.

Scott's eyebrows knit together. "No...I just don't get cold as quickly as you, so I don't need to wear many clothes..."

Liam hides his face in his palm. "No! I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about us! Like, how we go about each other!" He groans.

"Oh." Scott blinks at him, thinking for a moment. "Nah, I don't think that's weird." He shrugs. "I just want to take care of you."

Liam tries his hardest not to blush. "Is that some sort of alpha werewolf instinct? To take care of your pack?"

Scott looks out the window. "Yeah...I guess so," he answers. "But for the most part it's just me. I want to do what's right and make sure everyone around me is safe."

"Why's that?"

Scott gives Liam a weird look. "Because I basically dragged them all into this mess? Well, actually it's all Peter's fault, because he bit me, but still."

"No, I mean, where does that need come from? Just earlier you were apologizing to me for not having any soft towels. I mean, come on, who cares?" Liam explains.

Scott's lips form another 'oh', before he starts smiling brightly. It almost scares Liam. "That need comes from love!"

Liam curses an inaudible "damn it" when he feels his cheeks burn furiously at the word. Scott laughs. He wraps a comforting arm around him, and Liam chuckles as he allows Scott to press him against his chest. The younger one wasn't used to people loving him, even when it was just platonic. Mason was his best friend, and they didn't even say it to one other.

"Yeah, okay. I get it," he mutters, a shade of pink still coating his dimples.

They sit like that for a while. Silence falls between them, but it's not an uncomfortable one. It gives Liam the time to relax into his alpha's touch.

"Do you think it's weird?" Scott then breaks the quiet.

Liam shrugs a little, not really knowing how to answer that question. "I guess I..." He stops, swallows the words he was about to say, and rephrases them. "...I guess I don't get it; what's going on between us. But, to be honest, so much new stuff has been happening lately, that I'm starting to learn to just go with it... You know, let it be."

Upon hearing those words, Scott's face is all rainbows and butterflies. He doesn't reply for a while, which makes Liam look up. A little anxious, he hopes that Scott isn't offended by his answer, but when he sees the look on the guy's face, he knows he isn't.

A smile is masking Scott's lips from ear to ear with the brightness of a thousand suns. Liam doesn't really understand why, because 'just going with it' doesn't sound like a big deal at all. But somehow, to Scott, it does. And Liam doesn't have to ask why, because before he knows it, Scott's already answering his unspoken question.

"That means a lot, coming from you," he tells him. "I mean, it took a long while before I came to terms with everything that had been going on. Hell, even now I sometimes wonder how on Earth I'm coping with all this, but somehow I do. And I've stopped asked myself how, because, in the end, it doesn't matter. It gives me confidence to know that, no matter what I do, I will always do what's right. Call it natural instinct. And sure, I slip up or make mistakes sometimes, but somehow everything always turns out to be okay." He rests his chin on top of Liam's head. "And that's a nice thing to realize."

Liam narrows his eyes, as if he's debating if Scott's words make sense. And he has to conclude that they do. "I think that's how I'm starting to feel," he admits, licking his lips.

Scott squeezes Liam closer to him for a second, and that's when they both know that they don't have to address the elephant in the room. Whether their affections are platonic, romantic or just some werewolf thing, it doesn't matter. What matters is that it feels good. Scott loves to keep his cute and young beta close to him and Liam, even though he doesn't like to admit it, craves the safe and trustful environment his alpha grants him.

"I should take you home," Scott then breaks their blissful moment.

"Wait. What?" Liam frowns, pulling away from Scott.

"I should take you home. Your parents are gonna worry when they notice you're not there," the older one explains.

"You're joking right?" Liam gives him an upset look.

Scott stares at the window on his side, than back to Liam. "No...?" he answers, his voice a little high pitched.

Liam sighs, locking his jaw. He doesn't want to go home. He wants to stay at Scott's place. What if he dreams about Berserkers again? Or if the security assassin guy comes for him again? Or what if some other killer does? It has become obvious that he can't defend himself. Just like tonight, he didn't even notice someone had drugged him. How is he supposed to take care of himself? How is he going to survive without his alpha?

But Liam would be damned if he would sound like a scared puppy, so he stands up.

"Yeah. You're right," he states with a stern look. "Lem'me just grab my clothes."

Scott frowns. Liam reeks of anxiety, despite his casual behavior. He cocks his head to the side, analyzing him. "Or not..." he hesitates. "I mean, you can stay if you want to." He gestures to his bed. "I can sleep on the floor. There's a sleeping bag in my closet."

Liam shakes his head, avoiding Scott's penetrating look. "No. It's okay. I'll go home."

Scott gives him a half smile. "Okay...if that's what you want."

Liam bites his lip. No, that's not what he wants, you incredible idiot. But he also doesn't want his fucking_ alpha_ to think he can't deal without him. It's just that Scott makes him feel so safe and lately Liam has been starting to feel so insecure about being by himself. He wants Scott around him. He needs Scott around him. But he can't ask for it. That would be too much. If Scott would do it naturally, it wouldn't be a big deal, because then Liam would be sure he wants to. He doesn't want to be a burden. Not with all that is going on. Scott has enough to worry about. Despite the fact that they admitted being around each other felt good, Liam couldn't expect Scott to hold his hand forever.

So Liam attempts to walk back into the bathroom to gather his things. But Scott is too quick. He grabs Liam by the hand, or by the sleeve, more like, and stops him.

Liam pulls on the fabric, giving Scott a weird look.

"Stay," Scott says. It doesn't even sound like a question, more like a demand. It almost makes Liam wonder if Scott doesn't already think of him as a puppy, but it doesn't even matter, because he doesn't move. He obliges like one. Scott is telling him to stay, so his body freezes.

In the meantime, Scott has been reminding himself of his promise. Liam was going to be his first priority and he had to stay true to that. His beta had seemed reluctant to go and even though his words had been contradicting that, Scott knew deep down that Liam didn't want to go. At the moment, even though he was safe and okay again, he still needs Scott. And the seventeen year-old is going to be there for him. He has promised it to himself.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he repeats. "It's no big deal."

Liam considers the option, before promptly declining it, shaking his head. "Nah, I can't do that to you. You need your rest as well and you won't be getting any on the floor."

Internally, Scott grins. If he knows Liam by now, his response to his next offer should confirm that.

"Or we could both sleep in my bed," he says. "It'll be tight, but hey, that's just cozy, right?" He shows a goofy smile.

Liam looks surprised at the offer, but is already warming up inside. "Alright..." he gives in. "If you're okay with it, then I suppose I am, too..."

In his mind, Scott's doing a victory dance. He knew it! Liam would never initiate closeness nor ask for it, but he does want it. Scott forces himself not to grin too widely, but it takes effort. This is a clear sign that he knows his beta. He's getting to know Liam and they're bonding. The other most likely doesn't even realize it, but they are! Scott's staying true to his promise and he's being a good alpha! God, this is so awesome.

He jumps up from the bed and opens the cover. "Okay, come on, lie down," he says, trying not to sound too excited.

Liam isn't surprised when he feels his cheeks heat up again. He shuffles back to the bed and slides to the far side that is next to the wall. Scott's still screaming internally, but he quickly switches off the light so Liam doesn't notice. He crawls next to him on the bed. Their hips are touching. And so are their arms, shoulders and legs. Scott shifts onto his side, hand under his head. "Won't you be hot? Wearing those clothes?" he asks.

Liam chews on his bottom lip. In the dark, he can only see shades and the vague contours of Scott's face. It gives him the confidence to admit, "Nah, I'm still a bit cold, to be honest."

Those words are the only thing Scott needs to hear to wrap his arms around Liam and pull him against him. "C'mere," he mumbles. "They say body warmth is the best." He knows it'll make Liam feel better, hearing an excuse.

He tangles his legs with Scott's. "Yeah..." he breathes against his neck, nuzzling deeper towards his skin, "...I've heard that, too."


End file.
